Vapire Dreams
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: He was something dangerous, something unnatural, but she still couldn't stop how she felt for him. She didn't want to. Draco was bitten, he was a vampire, and the one thing he wanted more than anything was her blood, will she give it to him?


**Title- Vampire Dreams**

**Rating- M**

**Pairing- Dramione**

**Summary- Draco is bitten by a vampire and requests that Hermione be his 'blood donor'.**

**A/N- This is kind of random, but I love it. XD**

Draco had been living with Minerva McGonagall for nearly a month when it happened. He was walking on a cold August evening, the slight breeze making his breath come out in small puffs of fog. He walked along with his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets, his head tilted down and his hair hanging in his face. He had been walking every night almost since he got there. It was really the only thing he could do to ease his boredom. He knew that at first Minerva had followed him to make sure he didn't run for it, but after a while he stopped feeling the prickle on the back of his neck and knew that she was no longer there.

He continued down the dark street, only three houses down from Minerva's when he stopped. He looked over to his left to the other side of the street and saw a young girl, no older than ten standing there. The Draco he'd been before would have sneered and kept walking, but he was concerned for her. She was wearing nothing but a light night shirt, and a pair of tattered pyjama pants. Her skin was so pale and translucent that for a moment Draco thought that maybe she was already frozen. He took a few steps toward her tilting his head to the side to try to see her face.

Her hair hung limply in front of her, obscuring everything down to her waist, and her feet were bare. He took another few steps until he was almost directly in front of her. He knelt down on the cold ground, hearing the leaves crunch in the suddenly silent air. He reached out a hand, and pushed her hair back out of the way. She lifted her head, and with a surprised gasp he fell back onto his ass, lifting his arm in defence. He pushed himself away from her, his breathing coming faster as he got a good look at her. Her eyes were green, predatory green, but that wasn't the thing, they were bleeding like she'd been crying blood forever and as he watched more 'tears' fell, coating the already caked trails in another coat of the crimson liquid. She seemed to be fighting with herself, struggling through an internal battle.

Blood fell from her nose, dripping down over her lips and off of the end of her pointed chin. She closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds as though wanting to give him time to flee. When she opened them again it seemed as though she'd come to a decision. She lunged for him, her teeth sinking deeply into the side of his throat. She drank his blood, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he struggled, pushing against her. The blood coming from her eyes began to be replaced by actual tears, and even as she fed on Draco she cried in distain, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop, she never was when she was this way.

She saw someone run from a house and would have sighed in relief if she could. Someone -who could stop her hopefully- was coming to save this poor, innocent boy. She knew he was innocent; she could taste it in his blood. She also knew that he'd gone through a lot of changes in a very short time, and that he was still confused about whatever happened to him. A bright flash of light hit her and she had to let him go to get away from the pain. She stood at the edge of the trees as an older woman cast a levicorpus spell on the young man.

She wiped her face on her sleeve; this was not a good night. She had been hunting for animals, but the pull of human, or in this case wizard, scent was too strong, and she'd done something she would regret for eternity. He would become like her…

Draco awoke sometime later the next day to see that Minerva was on the other side of the room away from him near the kitchen door holding a glass of thick looking red liquid. He stared at the glass, feeling something strange going on with his eyes. Minerva paled slightly as he shot to his feet, and was in front of her in an instant he took the glass from her with surprisingly gentle hands, his gaze locked on her as a slight smile graced his features. "Thank you Minerva…" he breathed.

If she'd been younger and if she'd swung his way she would have tried to make a pass at him just because of the way his voice made her react. It sent shivers up her spine and she was so glad that she could so easily hide how she felt or she might have melted into a puddle at his feet. Instead she made him sit on the couch as she tried to tell him what was wrong with him.

"Draco, the nigh before last you were bitten-" she began.

"By a vampire." He finished for her.

"Yes, how did you-?"

"Blood." He said softly, holding up the already empty glass. "Why do I have so much control?"

"Because you're a wizard your magic keeps you in line." She explained.

"Oh…" suddenly he smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye, the grey orbs narrowed just slightly. "Why do you do that?" he questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"Do what?" Minerva asked, straightening slightly at his expression. For some reason the way this nineteen year old boy was looking at her made her self conscious.

"Every time I speak, you shiver like a little school girl." He laughed.

She huffed and stood, walking toward the kitchen. "I will have you know Mister Malfoy that you are not my type." She said as she disappeared around the corner.

He laughed again and leaned back against the couch, propping one of his arms up on the fluffy fabric. He could smell a cat somewhere close, and he lifted his head testing the air with small delicate sniffs. He didn't know why but he seemed to like this state, for now anyways.

"If you are to stay in the head quarters, you must have somewhere to store your food, unless you want a donor, then I'm sure I could find one." Old man Dumbledore said to Draco as the boy stood in his office. He was already feeling sorry for the young woman who shared living space with him… how was she ever to save herself from Draco's undeniable charm?

"It may be better if I find my own donor." Draco said softly. "You don't know my tastes."

Dumbledore actually laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling merrily. "Quite right my boy." He replied.

Draco laughed along with him, and Dumbledore couldn't help but see what a good influence Minerva had on him. "You're dismissed my boy. Have a nice week, but remember; I want you back here on Friday so I can give you more sustenance, and so you can tell me if you found a donor."

Draco nodded. "Of course Professor." he replied.

On his way to the head quarters Draco caught an enticing scent and stopped, looking around to see if there was someone around. When he didn't see anyone he began to follow his nose. He wound up at the painting that covered the door to the head common room.

He stood his eyes wide and averted toward the ground as he thought about the scent that wafted to him from inside the room. He knew it was the Head Girl, it had to be, but he just couldn't imagine who could have such a wonderful aroma and why he didn't notice before. "Excuse me, Can I help you?" the portrait questioned.

He looked up at the beautiful young woman dressed all in white and smiled. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. I need a password." he replied with a soft smile. He knew it was not like a Malfoy to apologize, but the vampirism had changed him quite a bit.

The lady blushed and returned his smile from behind one gloved hand. "Oh… your password will be…" she raised her head slightly and thought for a moment before turning surprisingly lifelike blue eyes back toward him. "…The same as the young lady's. Beauty." She replied.

Draco smiled. Now he had to see this girl. "Thank you my lady. If I could kiss your hand, I would." She giggled as she opened the door and he stepped inside, his eyes darting around looking for the girl. He spotted a girl standing by the fire placing a vase in the center of the mantle. She turned when she heard him and his eyes widened as he recognized Hermione.

"You…" he breathed. "It's you."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" She questioned with a roll of her eyes.

"You… uh… I was told someone else would be here…" he replied. Her scent had filled the room; it made him dizzy and slightly aroused.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" she said softly.

"I uh… have to go… the… yeah." He said, not making any sense.

She turned to face him fully, tilting her head to the side with a slight frown. "What?"

He was already pushing the door open and stepping out into the hallway. He didn't even notice that the portrait was calling her goodbyes to him as he ran down the hallway and skidded around the corner on his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Professor!" he called, knocking hard on the door with his knuckles, mere moments after stepping off of the stairs.

"Come in." a calm voice replied as the door swung open on its own.

"Professor, I found a donor…" Draco said, heading straight toward the old mahogany desk.

"Are you sure my boy?" Dumbledore questioned, sitting up just slightly.

"Yes, of course. Most definitely." Draco replied. "I just can't ask her myself, she'd turn it down in a heartbeat."

"Alright, do you mind if I ask who this mystery girl is?" although he already had a very good idea.

"It's uh… Hermione Granger." Draco said, averting his eyes toward the floor.

"Ah… alas, I'm not sure if she would because of your history together." Dumbledore said. "But I will ask."

Draco looked back up, hope filling his silver eyes.

Dumbledore cast a patronus and sent it on its way with a message for Hermione to come to his office immediately. It was a few minutes until a soft knock came on the door and she entered on Dumbledore's cue.

Draco closed his eyes and relaxed back into his chair, taking in long deep breaths of her scent. It was so… wonderful… if he was turned on he could swear it was an aphrodisiac. Hermione looked at him for the briefest moment, wondering what his problem was, and what she'd done to him to make him run to Dumbledore within a few moments of seeing her.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "Mister Malfoy here seems to have a problem. You see over the summer he stayed with Professor McGonagall and an incident took place. Mister Malfoy now has a rather special diet, and he would like your help."

Malfoy couldn't help but smile at the words 'special diet', but the smile began to fade as Dumbledore continued. "He needs you to be a donor of sorts."

"Donor?" she questioned, stealing a glance at him. A thrill went through her as she saw that his stormy silver eyes were locked on her, a smile just touching his lips.

"To put it bluntly Hermione, I need your blood." Draco said softly. "Not much of course and only every couple of days so you don't need to worry."

She stared at him before turning back to Dumbledore. "How many times can he bite me before I turn?" she questioned.

"As long as he is careful and doesn't keep his fangs in your skin, as many times as you allow it. You won't turn if he retracts his fangs the moment they break your skin, so he can suck out the infection before your blood pulls it too far into your body to be retrieved."

"And he can do that?" she questioned.

"Professor McGonagall has told him everything he needs to know, and taught him everything he needs to learn. Although there are a few things that not even the best teacher can teach him, he needs to learn for himself."

"Such as?" Hermione questioned, feeling instantly guilty for being so disrespectful. "I mean I will do it, but can you tell me Professor?"

"I'm sure he can tell you that much." Dumbledore replied. "Now it's late, you should both be going."

They both stood from their chairs, but just before Draco reached the door Dumbledore called him. They both stopped.

"Be careful of your eyes Mister Malfoy, they give you away." The old man said with a wink.

Draco frowned, turning when he felt Hermione's hand on his face. He looked directly into her eyes watching as she paled slightly, and pulled her hand away, her own chocolate brown eyes breaking contact with his. She walked quickly down the stairs with him in tow as they went back to the common room.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" he questioned, suddenly worried.

"How are you feeling Malfoy?" she questioned, not answering him.

"I'm… hungry." He replied.

He watched her relax just slightly as she walked. "Well, what's wrong with them?" he repeated.

"They're dark grey, like clouds before a storm."

He frowned, "_dark_ grey, like almost black dark grey?"

"Yeah…" She replied. "…Almost black."

"Beauty." Draco said as they reached the portrait. She smiled and swung open to admit them to the room.

Hermione sat down immediately and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt. She pulled her hair up, tying it back with a knotting charm before pulling the shirt down slightly. Draco stood before her with a slight frown on his face. "Well, you said you were hungry." she said with a soft blush.

He sat next to her with a soft "Oh."

She shifted slightly sideways, and felt his breath ghost over the side of her neck. "Don't worry." Draco reassured. "I know what I'm doing."

She rested her hand unconsciously on his knee, and tilted her head to the side as he placed one of his own hands on the back of her neck. His lips pressed to the side of her neck just over her carotid artery and she closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath. Before she even knew what he was doing he bit her, pulling his teeth from the holes he created quickly. She let out a cry of pain as he began to suck on the wound, and squeezed his knee. She felt his hand fall on top of hers trying to calm her. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was sweating.

He thought maybe she was still in pain, but her next noise crushed that thought.

"Draco…" she moaned softly. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she pulled herself closer to him. His own arms wound around her waist just as he pulled his mouth away from her neck.

"Draco..." he looked into her eyes, noticing the way she was looking at him.

"Hermione… are you oka-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence as she crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He reacted to it, pushing her down onto the couch and ravishing her soft, luscious lips with his teeth and tongue before he actually realized what was going on. He remembered what McGonagall had told him about how for someone who is bit the e first time the tiny bit of infection in them acts as an aphrodisiac, and they end up either having sex with or being raped by the vampire that bit them.

He didn't want the other two thirds of the golden trio after him for raping their precious golden princess, so he pulled himself away from her, holding her back as she tried to 'attack' him again.

He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder before going into her room and putting her down onto her bed and tossing the covers over her. "Sweet dreams princess." He said as he left. He heard her following and sighed as she threw her arms around him from behind. How did McGonagall say to stop this?

"Hermione Granger! What Do You Think You Are Doing?" He questioned, doing his best to sound disappointed.

She stopped, and blinked a couple of times before pulling her hands away from his shirt where she'd been trying to unbutton it. She stood with her mouth slightly open, surprise all over her face, her lips slightly swollen and a little bit bruised.

He sighed and took a step toward her, picking her up again and placing her over his shoulder.

"Malfoy!? What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I'm taking you to bed."

"If you believe that I'd go to bed with you-"

"You were trying to a few seconds ago." He said, cutting her off.

"What?"

"The first bite acts as an aphrodisiac. You're lucky I stopped you. Well, I suppose _I'm_ lucky I stopped you." He said, putting her down in her bed again. "Sweet dreams Princess." He repeated before turning and leaving her.

He heard a knock on his door as he was undressing for bed, and sighed. "Come in Hermione." He said.

The door opened and when she saw him her eyes widened and she blushed, but she didn't turn away. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his trousers were undone, showing off a blonde happy line that went all the way up to his bellybutton. "What can I do for you Hermione?"

She took a breath before finally speaking. "You said that I was lucky that you stopped me from bedding you… does that mean you would have let me?" she questioned.

He paused, a shirt hanging from his long spindly fingers. "I would have… yes." He said in a soft voice.

"Oh..." she seemed to be completely surprised at his answer though she tried to hide it.

A few tense minutes passed with them both looking anywhere but at each other. "Look Hermione... I'm sorry if that answer wasn't what you wanted, but I was just telling the truth." Draco said, putting the shirt down on his dresser and moving toward her.

She reached out, placing a hand on his chest and stopping him from coming any closer. She couldn't help but notice the way his muscles were under his skin, how taunt they were. She let out a shaky breath and pulled her hand away slowly. He reached out and caught her hand, pressing it to his skin again, just over his heart.

He watched her startled reaction and tilted his head. "Something not there?" he questioned.

His heart didn't beat, it was strange to witness that fact, but then she felt it, a single beat and about ten seconds later another. "No it's there, it's just so slow." she replied in a soft almost dreamy voice.

He stepped closer to her. "Would you give me a chance?" he questioned.

"A chance to what?"

"to prove to you that even someone like me can change."

"yes." she replied with a soft sigh. "I would give you another chance."

He smiled at that. He didn't know why, but those words made him feel lighter, made him feel alive again. He stepped back away from her, and went over to his dresser, pulling on his shirt and doing up his pants. "Let's go for a walk." he said.

"But it's after curfew." she replied, looking slightly horrified at the thought.

"It's not like we're going to get caught. Besides, we won't be doing anything."

He took her hand and led her out of the common room, waving to the portrait as she said her farewells. They rounded the corner, Hermione following Draco blindly through the inky blackness.

"Draco, where are you taking me?" she questioned.

"You'll see." he replied as he led her down over the grounds toward the lake.

-

A few weeks later they sat on the shore again, not close enough to look like a couple, but close enough to look like friends.

"Draco, how did you change so drastically?" Hermione questioned.

"I died Hermione." he replied. "I'm not 'Draco Malfoy the stuck up bastard' anymore, I'm 'Draco Malfoy the not stuck up bastard'..."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can see that." she said.

He held out a hand. "Friends?"

She took his hand, giving it a hard shake. "Friends." she agreed.

They sat in silence watching the full moon rise into the cloudy sky. Draco leaned back onto his hands, basking in the glowing light as if it was as warm as the sun. She knew he could go out in the daylight, since she'd seen him standing in direct sunlight waiting for classes, and it didn't seem to bother him, so the moon wasn't his sun. Maybe he just liked the silvery light that matched his eyes so well.

His eyes were clear silver now instead of stormy grey, and she wondered if they'd always been like that or if she'd just noticed the way they always were. She saw his gaze shift toward her, a slight frown on his face.

"What?" he questioned.

"I like your eyes." she said leaning forward to get a better look. Flecks of cobalt blue and bittersweet gold floated in the molten silver pools, and she found herself reaching out automatically to touch his face. He moved back and she snapped out of her trance. "Sorry." she said.

"No problem." he said. "I like your eyes too. They have a lot of green in them."

"Really. I thought they were brown."

"They are. But they have green in them." he repeated

"oh." she said, turning back to the lake.

Draco stood and moved around behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder and brushing her hair back out of the way. She tilted her head to the side welcoming his silent plea. Kneeling behind her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and bit into the side of her neck, retracting his fangs the moment they broke the skin. She let out a gasp, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder. He squeezed her shoulders tightly, not enough to hurt or anything, he was holding her still though. She squirmed slightly at the feeling of his lips pressed to the side of her neck. He gave her one hard squeeze, hearing her breath hitch in her throat as a moan caught it.

"Hermione?!" a panicked voice called.

Draco let her go immediately, moving back as she struggled to her feet. "Ginny!" she gasped. "What- what are you doing out here?"

"I usually walk at night... What's going on?" she looked down at Draco who was still kneeling on the ground where Hermione had left him. He brushed his lips with the back of his hand, noting that there was no blood there before standing. Hermione pulled the collar of her shirt up over the wound on her neck, sure that Ginny thought she was covering up a hickey.

"no-nothing..." Hermione replied quickly. Too quickly.

"There's definitely something up. You can tell me Hermione." though she was looking mostly at Draco, noticing the way his eyes shone in the moonlight, a predatory glint in them. "He's not..."

"He was not hurting me... I swear." Hermione said before Ginny could ask.

"What was he doing then?" Ginny demanded.

"He was..." she trailed off, looking back at Draco for help.

He shrugged, he really didn't care if she told anyone as long as they didn't spread it around the school. "Go ahead." he said softly.

"He was..." Hermione tried again.

"Biting her..." Draco finished.

"I thought you said he wasn't hurting you." Ginny said. Draco noticed that she had drawn her wand and he snapped his fingers watching as her wand flew from her hand to his.

"Wandless magic...?" Hermione breathed.

Draco nodded. "My magic is enhanced." he replied.

"Enhanced from what?" Ginny questioned, her voice going up in pitch with frustration.

"Vampirism." Draco replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You're... How long?"

"A month, give or take." Draco replied.

"So... You just decided it was a good idea to bite her?"

"No. That was Dumbledore's decision."

"I'm his donor." Hermione explained.

"oh..." what else was there to say?

"please Ginny, keep this to yourself." Hermione pleaded.

"I... Wouldn't tell anyone, you're my best friend Hermione." Ginny said in defeat.

"Thank you!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around her friend.

"But, why you? Couldn't Dumbledore have chosen someone else?"

"I chose her." Draco said. "Dumbledore had nothing to do with it, he just asked if she'd do it."

"Why though, isn't she like your enemy?"

"No, she's my friend now." Draco replied with a surprisingly easy smile.

Hermione smiled at him, he was right. They were friends, somehow. While she was distracted, Ginny pulled her collar down, looking at the bite in the side of her neck. "How long until that heals?"

"A few minutes." Draco replied. "They should already be healed."

He was right. They weren't big ugly marks, they were small almost perfectly round pink dots. "They're interesting." Ginny said softly.

Draco moved toward her, tilting his head to the side slightly as he frowned. He fought the urge not to wrinkle his nose. Compared to Hermione's scent hers was rather plain and unappetizing.

"What are you doing?"

"nothing." Draco said, taking a step back. Hermione's scent enveloped him again, and he felt his teeth prick his tongue. He leaned closer to Hermione, whispering something in her ear that Ginny couldn't hear.

"Oh... Oh!" she exclaimed once she understood. "Ginny, uh... Maybe it's best if you leave."

"Why?" the redhead asked.

Draco clicked his teeth together, watching as Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh... Um okay. I'll just be going back to bed now." she said, leaving rather quickly with a farewell that was thrown over her shoulder.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, brushing her hair out of the way once more before biting down again on her soft skin. She gasped, a shiver running down her spine at the feeling of his tongue on her skin. It was strange, this was so intimate, so sensual and yet she never let him touch her like that any other time. He'd held her hand once or twice, but that was it. His arms tightened around her as her knees gave way, but he didn't stop for another few seconds. He pulled his mouth away, running his tongue over the fresh marks.

He picked her up, bridal style -much to her discontent- and started into the castle.

-

It was Halloween by the time Hermione's friends accepted the fact that Draco was like her second shadow. Potter had little or no problem with his continued presence, but Weasly barely even looked at him, and ignored him as much as possible. Draco really didn't care what kind of looks he got when he hung around with the golden trio, especially from his own house, he was happy with Hermione, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

"Hey Malfoy-?"

"Draco." he automatically corrected.

"Draco..." Potter said. "What's it like to be a vampire?"

They were alone by the lake, and there was absolutely no one around. Draco smiled. "It's unlike anything. Your senses are so acute, and it's like there's nothing you can't do." Draco replied.

"So it's like all of the books and movies." Potter said.

Draco looked at Hermione for help. "Not exactly Harry, you can't shape-shift, and there is a limit to your power." Hermione explained. "You also don't have to kill."

Potter nodded. Weasly glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye, noticing the white dots that littered the sides of Hermione's neck. The last part was obvious.

Draco caught his gaze, his eyes seeming almost hypnotizing... Almost. Ron turned away, staring out at the dark water of the black lake. Hermione saw the exchange and placed her hand on Draco's leg, patting it gently. He looked down at her with a smile that told her that nothing was wrong.

Ginny couldn't help but witness the exchange between those two with a smile. Jealousy crackled between her brother and Draco but it seemed as if Hermione had already made her choice. She saw the way Draco looked at her and wondered how much longer they were going to try to be just friends. It was obvious that they felt somewhat stronger toward each other, they were close and it was weird, it was as if they'd been friends for their entire life.

Though the way they spoke to eachother gave away stronger feelings than just friendship. Draco called her princess sometimes, and instead of getting mad, Hermione blushed. She called him by his first name which was weird enough, but when she thought no one was paying attention she called him prince. It was like they thought they were meant to be together, but they just weren't ready to admit it.

-

One night Ginny went for a walk like she usually did, since it helped her sleep when she get back to the dorm. She stopped when she saw Draco and Hermione standing together once again by the lake. She was upwind, so she moved silently over to a large rock to listen to their conversation.

"Draco, you haven't fed tonight, aren't you... Well you know?"

"Ravenous? No." Draco replied. "Actually I'm quite fine. You know as well as I that I don't need to feed every night."

"Yes, but you should." Hermione said.

"And risk killing you slowly? I think not." Draco retorted. "You need twenty four hours between feedings so you can regain your strength."

He had wrapped his arms around her from behind and was nuzzling her shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against him. Maybe they were already together...

"Draco... I-I was wondering... Could you- I mean would it be okay if..." she trailed off, a blush scorching her cheeks.

"If what?" Draco questioned.

She turned in his embrace, her fingers playing with the lapels of his white, seemingly silk, dress shirt. He hooked his fingers under her chin, tilting her head back so she was looking directly into his almost dark eyes. "What do you want Hermione?" he questioned in a soft voice. It was almost like he knew what she wanted when he smiled. "You don't have to be afraid to ask anything of me."

Hermione seemed to be trapped by his gaze, even as she opened her mouth to speak. "Would you kiss me?" she questioned.

He leaned down a bit. "You mean again."

She flushed. "That doesn't count, I don't remember it." she said.

He leaned back, looking over her face with a thoughtful expression. "I like it when you blush." he breathed, before pressing his lips down on hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, innocent in it's own way. Draco pulled back with a soft smile, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. He moved back a little farther, his eyes suddenly seeming very dark.

"Draco, do you need blood?" Hermione questioned, obviously concerned.

"No, I... I've got to go." he said, sounding nearly panicky as he turned and walked away quickly toward the school.

Ginny followed him without a moments thought, catching him just inside the doors. She grabbed his arm, shoving him against the wall.

"Malfoy you a-" she stopped when she heard him elicit a soft moan. He had his head tilted back against the wall and his eyes were closed, his face twisted in pleasure. She grinned. "Malfoy... You're-"

She was cut off as he shoved her away before bolting around the corner and up the stairs. She stood, slightly confused at his actions. She knew he didn't like something about her, but that was no reason to do that. Maybe it was the fact that he was so aroused it was probably painful, and he had to take care of it.

She heard running footsteps from the door and saw Hermione. "Oh! Ginny, have you seen Draco. He seemed a little odd."

"He just ran up the stairs, saying that he had to 'take care of' something." Ginny said. It was just a little white lie, she wanted to see if Hermione understood, but from her lack of a blush or something, the answer to that was probably no.

"Okay, thanks." Hermione said, running after him. When she got to the top of the stairs she placed her wand in the center of her hand. "Draco Malfoy." she whispered.

The wand lifted from her hand a few inches, the tip beginning to move quickly.

'common room, north, right, fourth floor.' it spelled out in glowing letters.

That was their common room. She grabbed her wand and began down the hallway, climbing one more staircase before stopping in front of the portrait.

"Oh dear, master Malfoy just went inside, he seemed rather ruffled." the woman said. "perhaps you should help him."

A portrait from across the wall chuckled. "Yeah, ruffled." he said, trying to hide his smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh... Well dear I don't know what you did to him, but... Well you'll see." the woman said before swinging open, not bothering to ask for a password.

Hermione was confused, and slightly worried, she didn't know what anyone was talking about tonight.

She went over to Draco's door, noticing that it stood open an inch or so. She pushed on it, noticing him sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed as it silently swung open. As she watched he threw his head back with a soft gasp. What was he doing?

She moved into the room, stopping on the other side of the bed she still couldn't see anything, and she tilted her head to the side. "Draco, are you okay?" she questioned.

His reaction wasn't what she expected. He moved quicker than she'd ever seen him move, shifting to the side and grabbing a pillow from the bed, pulling it down onto the floor with him.

"He-Hermione... I... I wasn't- that is to say... I was...-" he trailed off, averting his gaze to the dark sheets on his bed.

She hadn't seen him so unsure of what he was going to say until that night. It kind of confused her. She moved around the bed, dropping to her knees next to him.

He was staring at her, his eyes wide, his mouth open slightly and his breathing a little heavy. She looked him over, noticing that he had his legs crossed, and the pillow was nestled on top of them, covering him from the waist down.

Her eyes flashed and he knew she understood as soon as she blushed. Her face heated up, but she didn't turn away, or get up, instead she reached out for the pillow, grabbing onto it and tugging gently. Draco did not want to let it go, his fingers fisted in the fabric, his nails cutting it. "Hermione..."

She moved closer to him, placing her lips on his, waiting for his grip to relax. She didn't have to wait long, he let go of the pillow and laced his fingers through her hair. She pulled the pillow away, tossing it away as she pulled her lips away. His hand tightened in her hair slightly, and he held her close, so their foreheads were touching and they were looking directly into each others eyes. He didn't want her to see what she did to him, he didn't want her to know.

She watched his eyes slide closed as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, moving her hand slowly. "it's okay Draco, it's normal." she breathed.

He leaned his head back against the bed, letting her go as she continued. Her other hand moved down his chest, popping open the buttons of his shirt. She pushed the fabric to the sides, her hand moving slowly over his soft, perfect skin. She heard him gasp again as her nails dragged lightly down his chest and stomach. Her other hand increased the pressure and speed, and she almost smiled at his expression. She reached up, brushing his hair from his face, watching as he opened his eyes, their depths turning back to their normal silver slowly. The metallic colour bled it's way into his irises, pushing the darkness away.

A spark that flamed into intense pleasure flared in his eyes, and she knew he was close. Leaning closer she pressed her cheek to his, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered his name. He let out a half gasp, half moan as he came, one of his hands grabbing suddenly for the front of her shirt, pulling her in for a rough and passionate kiss.

She pulled away with a soft sigh. "It's all about us now." she said softly.

"What?" he didn't quite understand.

She just smiled, sitting back onto her feet, lifting her hand slightly to stare at the creamy liquid that coated her fingers. Her eyes flashed up to Draco's for a moment, her smile widening as she saw his expression. She was sure that if he could blush, he would have been. "Surely you're not a virgin Draco." she said.

"Well... No, I just... I don't know, I'm nervous around you. What about you?" he finally demanded. "Has the princess been taken?"

She blushed. "Yes." she replied, averting her gaze and taking out her wand, casting a cleaning charm all around them.

"Who?" he questioned.

"I- I don't kiss and tell." she said.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." he said, zipping up his pants.

"No, it's embarrassing." she said, shaking her head.

"Is it now?" Draco questioned. "Longbottom?"

"No."

"Finnigan?"

"No."

"Thomas?"

"no!"

"Would you tell me if I got it right?" he questioned.

"well, since you'll never guess, I suppose."

He thought for a few moments, someone he'd never guess, so they obviously weren't in Griffindor, so that's why it was embarrassing. That left the other three houses.

His eyes widened as he finally got a name, someone who wasn't obvious, and who would make it humiliating for her if anyone knew. "It's Blaise isn't it?" he questioned.

She looked up at him quickly. "How-"

"you just told me." he replied before she could even get the question out. "Wow, Zabini... When was this? And why didn't he tell me?"

"He was afraid of how you'd react. And when was the middle of sixth year."

"Wow." he said again.

"And if it's any consolation, he wasn't very good." she said.

"really... He was always boasting about being really good in bed."

"No, he wasn't good in bed, I was good at faking orgasm." she laughed.

He laughed with her, before going silent, he knew what the next question was going to be.

"So, what about you? Who?" Hermione asked.

"Guess." he said, he didn't really want to go through the list.

"Pansy."

"Once."

"Are there more then?"

He nodded, his face void of expression. Maybe he should cut a few out.

"Millicent."

"No, definitely not. I'm not that desperate." he said with a grimace.

"uhh... The Patil twins?"

"Just one, I don't remember which."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How many more?" she questioned.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Five, or six." he lied, truthfully there were more than fifteen left.

"Okay..." she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, but after a moment she decided that it wasn't good to drag up things from his past that neither of them wanted to talk about. She'd leave him alone about his past flings if he'd leave her alone about hers.

-

He'd taken to sitting with her at the Griffindor table, which in itself was weird, but he ignored everyone else in favour to watch her eat. It made her self conscious of how fast and how much she ate, which she'd never been before. Each time she reached for something that was just beyond her, one of his long fingered hands would pass hers and pull the plate forward for her.

She didn't want to tell him, because it might freak him out, but she admired his hands, every time they were reading or he was writing and she had her nose shoved in a book, she wouldn't be able to focus on the page in front of her. She would stare over the top of it at his hands. They were so... Perfect. There wasn't another word to describe them in either the muggle or wizarding worlds.

He always kept them clean, and she'd caught him picking at the underside of his nails once or twice, and he had a few nail files in his trunk, but those were for when he was bored. Most of the time he would take out his wand and clean them within a few seconds...

She jumped when he snapped his fingers in front of her face and blushed. "You were doing your staring and not breathing thing." he said, raising an eyebrow. Why was it every time she went into thought she would stop breathing? It was freaky sometimes how long she could last without taking a breath.

"I was thinking." she replied slowly.

"About what?" he questioned softly, tilting his head to the side and leaning his chin on his palm.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, staring once again at his hand, this time openly. He lifted his head, noticing her glance and lifting his hand. He moved it slowly back and forth, noting with a smile that her eyes never left it.

"Hermione... Do you have something with my hands?" he knew there was a word, he just couldn't remember.

"The only thing I would cheat on you with is your hands..." she said almost absently.

He crossed his arms. "Damn it Hermione... My own hands. How could you? They're like my best mates, they know everything I do deep in the night when the room is dark and silent. When there's no one else around and my thoughts are filled with you."

She blushed and turned away as his voice grew softer and more sensual. She finished eating, and stood from the table, surprised when Draco grabbed her bag for her. As they walked from the great halls, Draco was able to silence a few whispers with a glare, but most still survived. Just before they reached the door, he reached out, taking her hand in his and pulling her a little closer to his side. He winked and smiled when she looked up at him.

"Hermione?" a voice called just before they could leave the school after dinner on their way to Hagrid's place.

She turned, her hand still in Draco's. She frowned when she saw Parvati Patil standing, waiting for her. She looked back up at Draco who was squeezing his temples with one hand, this couldn't be good. From his reaction she guessed that their relationship didn't end well.

She let him go, walking over to Parvati, and following her a little way down the hall. Draco leaned against the wall, crossig his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"How did you get him to do that?" Parvati asked.

"Do what?"

"he held your hand in public." Parvati said in awe. "he never held my hand."

"I don't know. It wasn't me, it was him. I have to go... He's waiting."

"Wait! He may tell you now that he loves you or that he cares for you, but he'll never mean it, he'll drop you when something better comes along. He always does."

Draco stood straight at that, his supernatural hearing catching every word... That little bitch... He was surprised to hear Hermione's laugh.

"Yeah right. He obviously had a reason to leave you. Now if you'll excuse me! I HAVE to go." Hermione said, and in that moment it surprised Draco how much she sounded like a Slytherin.

Parvati huffed. "That's the last time I try to help you."

"Good. I don't need your help in this area thanks." she threw over her shoulder. "Oh... Right and Parvati?" she stopped, turning around. "If any other lewd or negative thoughts about Draco enter that small mind of yours, make sure I don't find out about it."

She stalked over to Draco, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him away from the wall. He went with her, picking her up by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. Instead of struggling, she just waved at everyone who seemed to be awestruck at the display. Draco Malfoy... Carry her like some naughty little school girl? How weird was hogwarts gonna get this year?

"okay, Draco put me down." Hermione said once they were a good distance from the school. He stopped and placed her on her feet, taking her hand again as they continued walking toward Hagrid's house. Hermione knocked on the door, hearing Fang bark before the door opened.

"oh 'ello 'Ermione." Hagrid said. "And you as well Draco."

"Hello Hagrid." Hermione replied. "Do you mind if we come in?"

"Sure, what you 'ere for?" he questioned, opening the door a bit wider so they could enter.

"I just wanted to talk." she replied with a smile. "Harry and Ron should be on their way from the quidditch pitch."

Once inside, they both sat on one of the huge chairs and took the tea and rock-cakes he offered. Draco didn't touch it, but Hermione drank the tea, not sure what to do with the rock-cake. She didn't really want to chip a tooth.

"So 'ows your school year been?" Hagrid questioned. He was a teacher and so of course knew of Draco's- condition.

"it's been really good, thanks for asking." Hermione replied.

"And what about you?" he asked Draco.

"Never better." he replied with an easy smile.

Hagrid could have smiled, there was really no way to tell with his bushy beard in the way. "Thats good to 'ear." he said.

"I um... I was wondering if you could sign this... So I could get a book from the forbidden section of the library." Hermione said, taking a slip of parchment from her pocket.

"What book?" Hagrid questioned. "you know I'm not good with reading."

"it's a book on creatures of the dark." she said.

Draco knew she was lying, and tried to hide his smile. He didn't know what book she wanted, but it obviously wasn't about that.

Hagrid nodded, believing every word. He got out a tattered falcon feather quill and signed the parchment on the bottom. "'ere you are 'Ermione." he said, handing it back.

As she folded it Draco got a look at the book title. "Fornication, A Way To Be Safe Around Your Dark One."

His eyebrows rose. No wonder Hagrid had no clue what it said. It was almost cryptic in itself, but it wasn't a book about how to keep your 'dark one' from eating you alive, unless of course... It was a different kind of eating...

Her had to hide his snicker behind a cough, his eyes flashing toward Hermione when she looked at him, telling her that he knew what she was up to. There was a knock on the door and Hagrid let Harry and Ron inside. "Thanks, it's bloody fr-" Ron cut off when he saw Draco.

"Uh, Hagrid, we should go." Hermione said.

"Oh, alright then. 'ave good luck with your study." he said.

Draco trailed behind Hermione as she ran toward the library. On the third floor he could see she was getting tired, and picked her up again. He was much stronger, her weight bearing down on him not bothering him at all as he bound up the stairs, skipping two or three here and there. He put her down outside of the library door, watching her straighten out her clothes. "thanks." she said softly.

"Any time." he said, leaning closer and opening the door for her.

She went up to the librarian, handing her the paper and waiting as she went to get the book. Draco managed to take a handful of the candies on the desk before she got back, or Hermione noticed. The librarian signed the book out to her, and Hermione took it, shoving it into her bag, which was still hanging on Draco's shoulder.

"Thank you." she threw over her shoulder as they left. They walked a little bit slower toward their common room, Hermione's hand twitching toward the book every few steps. Draco watched her struggling with herself with a smile. It was kind of cute. She really wanted to read the book.

When they got to the common room, Draco took Hermione's things into her room before quickly going into his own. He came back out into the sitting area to see her on the couch in front of the fire. He knelt in front of her, leaning on her legs. "Can you do me a favor?" he questioned.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Can you use some of your muggle tricks to do something with these?" he questioned, holding up his hands.

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione questioned, her gaze suddenly locked on the appendages.

"See for yourself." he said.

She reached out, her hand taking his and pulling it up slightly so she could see it. She took the nail file from him and began to slowly work on his nails, straightening them out and making sure they were all the same length before she got out her wand. She tapped the nail of each of his fingers, cutting the cuticles back so they looked neat.

He gave her his other hand, lifting the other to his face to stare at the immaculate work she did. "Ah, a woman's touch can cure anything."

She laughed softly, continuing to work on his other hand. By the time she was done, she was actually turned on.

She looked at him as he scrutinized his left hand, when she noticed something. "Draco?" she questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Where's your dark mark?" she asked.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. He sighed and snapped his fingers, catching his wand as it flew across the room. He tapped his arm three times quickly and three times slowly, watching as the charm melted away and showed the dark mark in it's place on his lower arm.

She reached out, running her fingers over it and tilting her head to the side. "What are these scars?" she questioned.

"My failed attempts at getting the bloody thing off."

"Well, I could try." she said.

"if you think you can." he said, giving her his arm.

She took his arm, pointing her wand at the mark before pausing. The mark was part of him, and for some reason she liked it. Putting her wand down she brushed her fingers over it again. Draco, who -expecting pain- had turned away, looked back at her.

"I think you should keep it." she said. She tapped his arm once, and her own concealing charm passed over it.

"Keep it?" he was surprised. "Why?"

She just smiled. "because Draco, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore trying to get it off."

He moved toward her, reaching up and making her lean down. He pressed their lips together softly, listening as a soft crack was heard.

He looked around behind him, seeing a house elf standing before the fire, looking quite ashamed at her intrusion. "Forie is sorry. Forie did not mean to interrupt. Forie just came to do her job as master Dumbledore told her to."

"It's okay Forie." Draco said. "what did the headmaster send you here for?"

"Forie is to take missus Hermione to a special room. There Forie is supposed to help missus Hermione with something. Forie is not allowed to say what." she said. "There is another elf coming for master Draco. Forie heard that it was Dobby."

"Dobby." Draco repeated with a smile. "I've missed Dobby."

"Can you do one thing for me first Forie?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh yes missus Hermione. Forie is to listen to you."

"can you please go and get Dobby? I would like to see him again." she said.

There was another crack as the elf apparated out of the room. They only had to wait a few seconds before the two elves came back.

"Master- Master Draco..." Dobby stuttered.

"I'm not mad at you Dobby. I understand why you wanted to leave. Father was not a nice man."

"No... No he wasn't." Dobby laughed. "master Draco is to come with me. Master Dumbledore says that Dobby must take him to a special room."

"and there you are to help me with something, and you're not allowed to say what." Draco laughed.

"quite right master Draco."

Draco shook his head before standing, he took Dobby's outstretched hand and was given a few moments to say farewell to Hermione before the elf was apparating him from the room. Draco looked around for a moment, before just going along with the elf and sitting in the chair that was pulled out for him. Dobby stood in front of him, twiddling his fingers slightly.

"Why am I here Dobby?" Draco questioned.

Dobby looked at him finally. "Dobby is supposed to give Master Draco information sir." he said.

Draco frowned. "What kind of information?"

"It's hard to explain, Dobby isn't sure where to begin."

Draco flicked his hand, summoning a chair from across the room. "Why don't you sit down?" he questioned, not knowing that he was quoting Harry.

Dobby's already huge eyes widened even more. "Yes sir..." he said.

Draco leaned forward slightly when Dobby sat, so he was at about the same level as the elf. "Now what is it Dobby?"

Dobby looked around the room, looking at anything but the wizard before him. "Dobby is supposed to explain about... Consummation." he said.

Draco blinked. "Consummation? As in sex?"

"Yes sir." Dobby said. "That is why Dobby said it was hard to explain. Dobby knows very little of such things other than what he has been told."

Draco frowned. "Well, what did Dumbledore tell you to say?"

"Master Dumbledore sir told Dobby that..." the elf trailed off.

"Told you what?"

"Missus Hermione is breakable, you must be careful with her." he said. "Master Draco must know by now that he is much stronger than before. He must be warned to be very careful because of his strength sir."

Draco frowned again. "Okay, is that all?"

"Almost sir... Protection must be used Master Draco sir."

"Protection... Against pregnancy?"

If he could have Dobby would have been blushing. It was obviously not his favorite topic to talk about with his old master. "Yes sir." he said.

"And that's all?"

Dobby snapped his fingers and a book materialized in his hand. "Dobby is also to give this to Master Draco." he said.

Draco took the book. "Okay, well, take me back to the common room." he said.

"Gladly sir." Dobby said.

-

It took much longer for Hermione to return with Forie, it seemed that she had much more information from the headmaster than he did, either that, or Forie knew at least a little about what she was talking about. He was reading the book that Dobby had given him when she returned. He marked the page and looked up as Forie apparated into the room with Hermione at her side.

She also had a book, it was much smaller than the one he had, but he assumed it was about pretty much the same thing as his. He was nearly half finished reading his, the enhanced speed and senses he had were a real kick.

Hermione said a short farewell to the house elf before sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs and opening her book to read.

"I assume your talk was about the same thing as mine." he said softly.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Mine had more to do with the fact that you're still technically alive and that's dangerous for me." she said with a smile.

He smiled in return and continued reading.

-

Draco paced back and forth across the floor in his room, staring down at the green carpet. He'd read the book- twice- but it still didn't make sense to him.

How was he still living? His heart beat six times a minute compared to the usual seventy or whatever it was. He was still quite a few behind. He sat down on the bed. Assuming that his heart still beat, no matter how slow, that meant he was still alive- in a technical sense. He also had to breathe, like a human he had a need for oxygen, however he only needed to breathe once every twenty minutes or so.

He brushed his hands through his hair, jumping to his feet and turning as he heard a soft laugh behind him.

"If you continue doing that you'll end up ripping it out by the roots." Hermione said with another soft laugh. He relaxed visibly, sitting down again. "What's on your mind?"

He sighed. "I just don't understand." he said. "The book says that I'm still alive, but I don't get how."

"Did you know that a Unicorn's heart only beats fifteen times a minute?" Hermione questioned. "Or that a dragon can hold it's breath for an hour and a half?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" he questioned.

She moved and sat next to him, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Just because your heart beats slowly, or you don't need to breathe for long periods of time doesn't mean that you're not alive. Your skin is warm to the touch, it's still cold compared to mine, but it's warm. If you were as your think you are- a reanimated corpse- you would be cold as death."

He looked up from their hands into her eyes. "Does your book explain this?" he questioned.

"No, that's what I know." she said.

He looked back down, frowning slightly. "There always was a reason why you got so much better marks in classes than I did."

She laughed. "It's not because I'm smarter than you." she said. "It's only that I understand the text perfectly, a bit too perfectly sometimes."


End file.
